Losing Sight
by Mu5ic-and-Lif3
Summary: The world around us is beautiful, no? Well, I can only see certain things. But until my sight goes out completely, I've decided to take it all in and live to the fullest. At least I'm alive, I guess. There's an OC and the pairing, if any, is undecided. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm super excited as this is my first Reborn! fic I've posted. this chapter is fairly long and mainly OC-centric but I promise the next chapter will have plenty of our cute little tuna-fish and the amazing Reborn with all the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! I only own Roxie and her mom.

* * *

Everyday, this one girl wakes up in the warmth of her bed. It's decorated with a blue sky, white fluffy clouds, and a bright yellow sun that seeps friendliness. And everyday, when she wakes up, she soaks her comforter in, making sure not to miss a detail. Then she surveys the rest of her room, noting the scratches on her cream bed posts, running her hand over the smooth texture of her dark blue desk mixed with the indents made by her pushing her pencils on the paper too hard. She memorizes the way her clothes sit on the hangers in her dim closet, the light giving out every now and then. She goes around the small room, squeezes her eyes close tight, and sees how much she can picture. When she opens her big doe eyes back up and sees she missed something in her vivid picture, she goes back over to it and reassesses it. She repeats this several times over until her brain has remembered everything clearly.

That's about the time she hears her mom call her name loudly from the kitchen, "Roxie!" Not moving from her spot, she closes her eyes again and tries to picture her mom in all her glory, cooking like a maniac as always, her rose hair tied up in a messy bun with her bangs spilling into her eyes. She smiles and looks at the incoming girl holding up a pan filled with uncooked pancake batter. She tells her that she was in the middle of making her favorite breakfast for her before school. When she opens her eyes up, colorful dots fill her vision, bouncing around before dissolving into nothing. The girl looks down at the shaggy carpet she's standing on, cream with dashes of bronze mixed in randomly. She moves her foot along it for a second, taking in how it rubs against her foot like a small puppy. Then she takes a deep breath before continuing to the kitchen.

"Roxie!" Her mom calls out again; she starts to call once more when she notices she's rounding the corner, "Oh! Roxie, you didn't answer me, I was just starting to worry!" Her mom scolded her, that is until she trips over a watermelon sitting by the chair she was about to sit in. Roxie looks over at her mom, and sees her decked out in what she guessed. Her hair was tied up in the messy bun and she was holding the pancake pan. She was wearing a simple baby blue dress that was free flowing. Her apron was her signature one, a red and white plaid one that had a pocket on the bottom half. Roxie sighs heavily before picking herself up off the floor. She looks back at the watermelon that just wobbles from being touched. It settles down but Roxie continues to stare at it while taking her rightful seat.

"Sorry, Sweetie, you fail again today," Her mom frowns wistfully before going back to the pancakes. Every morning since _it_ was announced, her mom put some obstacle in Roxie's way to see if she could avoid it. She would do it while Roxie was still asleep or at school so she wouldn't be aware of where it was. She would put it anywhere, Roxie's room, the living room, outside the door, in the bathroom, or in the kitchen. So far she had failed twenty-six times and succeeded only seven, the first few days. This one would be the twenty-seventh day she had failed in a row. That didn't make her feel better about anything.

The phone rings just as Roxie's mom slides the warm brown pancakes onto a plate. She answers it and puts it in the crook of her neck, her head pressed against it to hold it there, and puts the pancake plate on the table. She sits down across from Roxie in the only other seat, and nods, "Yes, this is Mary Rockner."

Roxie gives her mom a questioning look but her mom pretends not to notice as she listens to the person on the other side of the line. She nods again and looks at Roxie hesitantly before biting her lip apprehensively. She quickly looks away and says more quietly, "No, I'm afraid not," This sentence makes Roxie even more curious. She struggles to hear the other person, but can't hear anything, "What do you mean, it won't!?" Her mom shouts. She then calms down when she sees Roxie's widened eyes. She clears her throat and answers in a more professional voice, "Okay, that's fine. We can talk later," promptly before slamming the phone down on the hook.

Roxie raises her eyebrows at her but her mom just gets up from the table and walks towards to her room, "I'm going to go fix my hair, afterwards, I can take you to school, alright?" Roxie just nods. Her mom leaves and she stares at the pancake plate for a few seconds before realizing she isn't hungry anymore. She can guess what the phone call was about, another surgery that won't work. She sighs and picks up her bag from beside the door. She finds a pad of paper and scrawls on it a note to her mom, '_I'm walking to school, see you later,'_ and then places it next to the stove where her mom will find it. After that, she quietly slips out the door, making sure her mom won't hear the door open and close.

* * *

The walk to school is a short one; it sits only a few blocks from Roxie's small house. She likes walking to school since she gets exercise and the outdoors calms her. Plus she won't have to go through the problem of troubling her mom more. Rounding a corner, she notices three boys in her class. The short brunette is in the middle reassuring the silver hair one as the black haired boy just laughs.

'Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sawada,' Roxie thinks to herself, sure she's right, 'Are they friends?' She questions it, but it looks as if they are, with them laughing and joking like that. She doesn't pay much attention in class so she wouldn't know. Not because she's a bad student, but because she's too busy doodling. She waits a few minutes for them to pass before coming from behind the corner and beginning to trail behind them to school.

It's just as they're about to reach the gate that she overhears Sawada say something about 'being bit to death,' or whatever. She raises an eyebrow but continues on. That's when they reach the gate and what she thinks is the discipline committee head, by the infamous jet black hair and armband, snarl at the three and claim, "I'm going to bite you all to death for being late." That's when she understands what Sawada meant. She had never been late to Namimori Middle so she wasn't aware of the punishment for being so. And although the three, even the laughing Yamamoto and sneering Gokudera, looked scared, Roxie just shrugged and walked around the four. It wasn't until she was almost in the building did she catch the head committee member's eye. His eyes slanted even more but whipped his head around the other three and took out silver tonfas from under his coat. Roxie doesn't even think twice and keeps going.

Since she chose to walk leisurely to the classroom, she ended being over five minutes late. When she slid the door open to reveal her class, she casually strides in, ignoring the stares, "Sorry," she says simply, blowing politely to the teacher.

The teacher gives her a look of pity and shakes his head, "It's fine, Hibari-san sure is merciless, eh?"

'Who the heck is Hibari-san?' Roxie thinks confused. Then she decides to just go with it, 'If that's what he wants to think, let him think it.' Roxie shrugs her shoulders, "Sure is," After standing still for a few awkward moments with nobody saying anything, Roxie rolls her eyes and goes to her seat near the back. Why the teacher hadn't moved her up to a front desk yet, despite her not paying attention ever, puzzles her, but she just shakes it off thinking the teacher doesn't care. As she sits and prepares to doodle absentmindedly, she notices a few of the kids around her shoot her understanding pity looks, either clearly knowing who the teacher was talking about or having learned her condition. She was personally leaning more for the former. She found out she was right when some started talking about the 'fearsome Hibari-san.'

* * *

It was 20 minutes later when the trio she saw cornered by the head discipline committee walked (actually more of limped in) with singed clothes and skin with bruises running up and down them.

"Oh, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Sawada have finally showed up, eh? Did you get caught by Hibari-san again?" The teacher asks with a defeated look. Yamamoto shrugs and rubs the back of his neck while Gokudera gives an irritated 'tch'. Sawada just nods miserably. The teacher, what's-his-name, rolls his eyes and says with an aggravated sigh, "You can't afford to be late, Yamamoto and Sawada. _Especially_ with your grades, Sawada." This makes Gokudera glare twice as hard at the teacher, making him step back tentatively.

Sawada quickly tells Gokudera to please stop and bows deeply, "Sorry, Nezu-sensei!" The other two do so too, one with much more reluctance.

"Is that really our teacher's name?" Roxie muses. She was, for once, paying attention, and quite enjoying the show.

"Looking at those three, I guess the new girl got off easy!" One student says out loud, others nod disbelieving and whisper to one another.

'Whose the new girl?' Roxie wonders. She had been at the school for over three months so she wasn't sure if it was her. She never pays enough attention to know if there had been a transfer. 'Whatever,' she decides, going back to doodling.

After that, not much happened until the English lesson. Since Roxie grew up in America, it's her easiest class. And definitely the most boring for her. Almost every lesson she falls asleep.

As soon as the class started up, the teacher clapped his hands together and announced delightfully, "Pop quiz!" Roxie's eyes droop, she already was having trouble keeping her eyes open and it was taking a lot of concentration to keep them open, so she wasn't paying attention to when her teacher had says, "If you fail this, you'll have to take a week of reform classes after school. If you fail the make-up, you'll have another week until you pass. Nearly all the students groaned and the teacher smiles delightfully, "You'll have 10 minutes."

Papers with the quiz pasted on, were passed back. When it reaches Roxie, the last in her row, she stares hard at it, or at least as hard as she could with her eyes threatening to close, 'What the heck is this?' The longer she stared at it, the more it made her incredibly drowsy. She eventually stops fighting and falls asleep, her head falling onto the desk, smacking it with a loud 'thump'.

* * *

"Time's up!" The teacher calls loudly. The ones who were obviously displeased with their test answers groan loudly. The teacher ignores it, probably happy his test was hard. Everyone, most reluctantly, passes up their quizzes, everyone that is, except the still sleeping Roxie. The teacher see her, and just sighs, "Will someone please wake Rockner-san up?"

One student with a bruised chin later and a startled Roxie screaming out, in English, "_Holy Crap, Batman_!" as she gasps and she awake. She looks around confused, before realizing she wasn't in her warm bed and she certainly wasn't in her room. The other students giggle at her, others attempting to figure out what she shouted. The teacher, however, isn't amused. While tapping his foot impatiently, he gives her a look, "Rockner-san, I need your quiz."

"What quiz?" She rebutes, head cocked in confusion.

The teacher groans, 'Why me?' he thinks rudely to himself. He closes his eyes to calm down, "The pop-quiz you drooled all over," Roxie glances downward at the paper she did indeed drool on, an empty quiz with only her name filled in.

"Oh! Is that what this is?" She asks. Then she states indifferently, "Here you go," passing the quiz along to the teacher.

"Thank you," He sneers, holding the paper arm length away at the very tip, as if afraid the 'drool' would get on him. He returns to his desk and states, "Free period until all the quizzes are graded."

A buzz falls over the class, most complaining at what a hard quiz it was, "Ugh, I'm gonna have to retake it, I know it. And then I'll miss soccer practice…" This one was a red head sitting next to Roxie; she was talking to her blonde friend, who was miserably agreeing with her.

"If you're negative about it, of course you will. Cheer up," Roxie states bored and as if she can give advice. Apparently, the girl she was talking to didn't care if Roxie didn't pay attention and barely got grades above the class dunce, Dame-Tsuna.

"You know, you're right!" The ginger smiles happily, "And even if I do fail, I can just hurry with the lessons and still make it on time!"

Roxie gives a small smile of encouragement, "Sure," She pauses before tilting her head 90 degrees thinking hard, "Wait, make-ups?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have everyone else coming in and also more on what's happening with Roxie. I'll have the next chapter up soon, probably within the next few days. Please review! I would love to know your opinion and what I can improve on!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! So here's the second chapter! Well, part of it. I actually had to split the second chapter in two as it was way too long for my liking. So unfortunately, unlike what I promised, Tsuna and the others are barely in this chapter as they come in the second half. Sorry! But they will be in the second half. So please be patient.

Reviews:

Eh and Sky: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate your input. I'll try my best to improve this story to its maxium potential.

I don't plan on Roxie becoming a Mary-sue. If anything, she's going to be the opposite as her sights going to cause her a lot of problems. That's the whole point. But if she ever is close to becoming one, please let me know!

There are several reasons I'm writing this. The first being that I love Reborn! and I had this story idea that I wanted to write. One of the others is that what Roxie has, is an actual disease. I didn't make all of it up. I wanted to write this to let people know that there are people who go through things like what Roxie is 'going through'. Maybe not the exact same way, but it does exist. Maybe after this chapter some people will be able to guess what it is. Anywho, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing I own is Roxie and her mom.

* * *

The girl sweatdrops and the other one just deadpans, "The make-ups are for those who fail the quiz."

Her friend pipes up, "Or didn't do it," The ginger shoots her a look and she shrugs nonchalantly, "Just saying."

"Oh." Roxie starts spacing out and rests her head on her palm, "It'll be okay. I'm from America and everything."

The two girls just nod and quickly turn away, accepting that the conversation was over. Unbeknownst to them, Roxie looks back to them, studying what they look like and whose voice belongs to whom.

The black dots had reappeared.

* * *

Truthfully, it worried her. Every time they entered her vision, fear would creep into her heart and seep into a big ball at the bottom of her stomach. At first, she would begin to cry the second she was left alone. But now, she had half-accepted them as they begun occurring more frequently. They were somehow becoming a part of her and her daily life. This scared her the most.

She swallows hard and blinks rapidly, clutching a useless hope that they may just go away. She spends awhile doing this, and she doesn't stop until after the teacher gives her a look and starts passing out the now graded tests. The teacher shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

He wisps back to the front after all the crisp tests are passed back. He clasps his hands together, "Alright! Everyone actually did fairly well. The only ones that have to take make-ups are—" The students lean forward in anticipation, except Roxie whose massaging her eyes, "Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Rockner Roxanne."

Held breaths are released and the kids begin to talk among themselves. Roxie looks down at the test placed in front of her, seeing only parts of it as black spots cover some of it. But she can see the grade clearly, a 0%. She sighs audibly, and mutters to herself, "This is jank. Not even a 1% for my name."

The red haired girl whips around ecstatic, "You were right!" For a second Roxie could've sworn there were stars in her eyes, "Thank you so much, Roxs-chan!" She smiles a cute smile and her obnoxious friend turns around for a split second and gives her a small nod of approval. Roxie is taken back and her face turns a tomato red right up to her ears, her eyes widening to a disbelievable size.

"R-Roxs-chan?" Roxie manages to stutter out, her face morphing into a deep scarlet. It was the first time someone had called her by a nickname and she had to admit it filled her up with a fuzzy feeling.

The girl nods vigorously and gives her a determined look, "Is it okay for me to call you that? I mean, you're always so stoic and straightforward like a rock. That and you're always doodling rocks! It's perfect!"

Roxie keeps staring at her and then her brain process everything at once. She bites her lip and hides her head in her arms_, 'I act like that? And those rocks are supposed to be people!'_

The girl looks concerned but turns around again to talk to her circle of friends who just sat down near them. Roxie lifts her head up and rests it in her palm again, still trying the blink away the dots.

The bell rings loudly after an hour of time flies by and Roxie quickly looks up to see everyone leaving for the day. Unfortunately, she almost didn't see them as her vision was blurry and blocked.

* * *

She walks home that day by herself as usual. This thought often goes through her head, that she's always alone but she ends up pushing such a depressing thought out of her mind before it gets to her. When she reaches her house, she opens the door up, takes a step in and immediately face plants into the floor. Sitting up, she rubs her nose and looks behind her to see a box if shoes laying in the center of the doorway. She sighs and marks another invisible tally for the objects, "Twenty-eight…" She mumbles to herself.

She reaches the kitchen and shuffles around it to find a snack. After a close call with a mix-up between sugar and flour, Roxie manages to produce nice looking cookies that are only slightly burnt near the edges. She takes two and leaves the rest on a plate for her mom. As she walks to her room, she sees a note pasted to the refridgator. After shifting and looking from different angles up close, she manages to make out what it mostly says, "_I'll be home late, Sweetie! Don't forget about your injections and don't be eating any junk food! Eat something healthy and record it, or else! ~Love Mom._"

Roxie pauses and looks down at the cookies in her hand before putting them back with the rest. After deciding that she can go grocery shopping tomorrow after the extra lessons to get healthier things, she goes to her room and flops down on her bed. With her stomach aching and her eyes bugging her, she falls asleep.

* * *

A loud slam wakes her up. Startled, Roxie jumps out of bed and wipes her face of any slobber. Disappointment makes her feel nausea as the blurriness and now black smudges are still there. Checking the watch, she sees that she slept through the afternoon and it was now, in fact, six in the morning. Sneaking to the edge of the door, she sees a corner of her very blurry mom stomping in screaming, "The nerve of them!" and other things. Scared of her mom's rampage, she hides in the closet, just behind her uniform for school. Her door slams open and she hears her mom's footsteps enter her room.

"Roxie! Are you in here?!" She yells. Roxie clutches her chest to try to make her erratic heart stop pulsing so loud and attempts to make her breathing slower. She hears her mom's footsteps retreat and her slam the door back, "That girl! Leaving before I even come home!"

Roxie bites her lip and holds back the tears hoping her mom would be back to herself by the time she got home from the grocery. Standing up in the closet, she quickly and quietly gets dressed, grabbing random clothes near her, the dim light in the closet not helping the whole black smudge thing. She grabs her school bag and writes a quick note that she leaves on her bed, saying that she's going to be home late due to a school project. Which she decides isn't necessarily untrue. Then she turns and jumps through her window, careful to be quiet like a mouse. Walking to school that morning had been hard for her. Dodging things, and bullies, while you can only see 25% of everything is much harder than you'd ever expect it to be. So when Roxie finally makes it inside the school gate, she's relieved.

Unfortunately, its short lived.

"I'll bite you to death," The head says from behind her coolly. Roxie takes a deep breath, furrows her eyebrows and sneers, "Bite me? What, are you 5? And for what?"

The head growls lowly and pins her to a nearby wall. He seems satisfied by the scared look on her face, "So you do have emotions," He says smugly, pressing his tonfa up against her neck. Roxie decides this would be a good time to start kicking but discovers she can't as the tonfa is sucking all of her air away.

"Ugh!" She groans when he swipes her stomach hard with his other one. She knows she's about to die, but then a high pitch voice calls out "Hibari-san!" from a distance.

"Herbivore," He says, the edges of his mouth twitching downward. He presses the tonfa even harder against her windpipe causing her to gag loudly.

"Hibari-san! Please let go of Rockner-san!" Roxie opens her squinting eye slowly to see flying gravity defying hair waving in the wind.

_'Isn't that Sawada-san?'_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and what I could improve on! And is this going too fast?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry for not updating right away and I've had this chapter done for four days now too. I had a bunch of orchestra and bowling things to do that took up a lot of time.

Okay, so as I said last time in my note, this is technically the second half of the last chapter, in case anyone was confused. It was a lot longer but after reviewing it, I moved some things to the next chapter as I didn't want it going too fast.

And thanks so very much to all the wonderful people who put this story on their story alerts or favorites, I really appreciate it! Thanks!:

**Shadow Ball, Ceramicpizza, Miakakyle, Xxluff4evaxX, **and of course the lovely reviewers from chapter 1: **Sky **and** Eh.**

It makes me super happy when I get an email saying that I have a new follower or review! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! I only own Roxie and her mom.

* * *

Roxie cracks her eye to see who told the head to stop, to see a glob of brown flying toward the two.

"Hibari-san! Please let go of Rockner-san!" The glob calls desperately.

_"Isn't that Sawada-san?"_ She thinks as she sees round doe eyes in the center as it gets closer. It calls out again but this time Roxie doesn't hear as she runs out of air and her ears begin popping in and out and her vision goes black and blurry. Roxie begins hyperventilating uncontrollably, her body contracting and spazzing. She blacks out for a few second but is revived after she feels the pressure lightens and her body fall to the ground.

Roxie gasps as she lands on her knees and hacks her throat up. With tears in her eyes, she jabs a finger at the head, "What's your problem!?" She attempts to scream at him, only to be stopped by a searing throat. She holds it and finally notices that Tsuna really was there,_ "Did he save me?"_ She wonders when she sees tha the head was looking a little bit unbalanced and Tsuna was on the ground shivering in fear.

Tears encircle his big brown eyes and fear was clearly evident

, "You saved me?" She questions rather apathically. She hadn't meant it like that but it came out that way. Sawada didn't seem to notice, too busy 'hiee'ing and fidgeting nervously under her hardened stare.

"U-uhm…I guess?" He answers twitching. Roxie just continues staring for the next few minutes before turning on her heel and walking away. Sawada lips turn upward however when he sees that she had nodded in his direction beforehand.

* * *

Sawada reaches the classroom, and he's confused when he doesn't see her. He saw her go in the right direction so it was puzzling to him. He stops looking for her though when Yamamoto asks him a question, deciding to forget about it for the moment.

Roxie herself was in the bathroom, stabilizing herself against the cold wall. She touches her neck gingerly, tracing the outlines of the long red mark that was left earlier. She stares at her hands, memorizing all the grooves and the way each crease feels when poked or prodded. And then she slides down the wall and cries silently in the small bathroom that echoed every unheard sob.

A few hours later and the bell rings, resounded in every student's eardrum waking them from their daydreams or trances. They proceed to race home or to sports. That is, except for four of them. They all sat in awkward silence. Roxie, who had joined the classroom after scrubbing her face for a good hour, sat in the back corner wearing a brilliant bright blue scarf that wrapped around her neck tightly, her hands folded on the desk professionally. After crying for so long, most of the black dots had dispersed and only a few still remained in her vision. The trio of friends, Gokudera being there only because he threatened to blast the teacher to smithereens if he was banned from tagging along, sat in the front next to each other. They would be laughing but they could all feel Roxie's uncomfortable stare on the back of their necks that was really her staring into space being tired from crying her eyes out. IT doesn't take Sawada long to start sweating bullets. This causes a chain reaction. Gokudera spins around out of his chair and shoves desks over, shouting loudly, his cigarette barely hanging onto his mouth.

Roxie slowly turns her head to him with a resigned expression and says, "What'd you say? I must've put you on mute since you're always so…loud and obnoxious…"

Gokudera starts fuming, clenching and unclenching his fists and breathing angrily in and out. He stomps towards Roxie, looking ready to slaughter her any minute, and slams both his hands hard on the desk, which makes the desk and Roxie teeter dangerously. Gokudera seems partially satisfied to see the fear and worry for her life flash across her face but it's quickly gone, "I SAID, 'You're making Juudieme nervous, idiot!'"

"Who's Juudieme?" Roxie asks craning her neck outwards, interrupting him on the verge of a rant, making him snap. He jumps towards her, whipping his dynamite out cursing colorfully in different languages.

Luckily, or quite unluckily, Sawada chooses that moment to work up the courage to interfere, "W-w-wait, Gokudera!" Sawada timidly cries out, reaching to pull him back. Only he didn't stand a chance against Gokudera's pure strength and ends up face down on the floor clinging pathetically to the shirt tail.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Yamamoto calls surprised, going to help him up. Sawada stays down however and so they all wait still to see if he's okay.

Gokudera finally catches onto what he inadvertently did to his precious boss. And blames it on Roxie, "Look what you did!" He cries pointing a finger at her. He starts stomping his foot and screaming more curses before flying down to Sawada's aid next to Yamamoto.

Roxie bites her lip in anticipation as they help him sit back up,"I-Itte..." He mumbles while holding his nose with both hands. His two friends shoot questions at him and he just nods that he's okay which makes Roxie sigh quietly to herself. Which Sawada of course had to hear. He opens his mouth to say something when the door is slammed open and an angry teacher in. Roxie thinks it's 'Nezuki-sensei' or something like that. Anyway, he stalks over to them, ignoring the weirdness of the situation and the awkwardness in the air, throws three papers a them and walks back out muttering about how lazy some teachers are. Yamamoto catches one of the papers floating down and reads it aloud, "Test prep questions…Haha! These must be what we have to do for the make-up lessons!"

"Idiot."

"Maa maa, 'Dera! Calm down!"

"Don't call me that and don't tell me what to do, airhead!"

"Haha, you're funny!"

"Shut up!"

Their little fight is stopped by the small brunette, "A-ano, guys? Shouldn't we get started?"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday! Break is coming up soon so I'll have a lot of time to get a head start on the next few chapters and maybe get going on this story idea that I have and that I wrote out a few chapters to.

Please tell me what you think or what I could improve on! Was anyone too OOC? (Hibari was kind of a jerk for the one sentence he got, sorry!)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really can't tell if people actually like this story or not. So for the past week I've been trying new styles and been improving my writing! Sorry, for making my wonderful followers and readers wait so long, and for the chapter being so short. I really wanted to end it there as in the next chapter things are going to change for everyone. Roxie's going to really start being her snarky self and there's going to be more of explaining her condition. Also the relationships between everyone is going to start! Please look forward to it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or any of the characters, unfortunately. I only own Roxie and her mom.**

* * *

Roxie stares at the spectacle, not sure what to do. Half of her wanted to join them and the other half knew that the three are nothing but trouble. "Dame"-Tsuna was a magnet for trouble and danger. It had been proven to her multiple times in the last two days. Plus she didn't friends. They would only be hurt in the end by her.

Still, she had this weird warm feeling in her chest whenever she got near the three friends or thought about them. Roxie sighs inwardly and begins repeating a mantra in her head irritably.

_I don't need friends_

_I don't need friends_

_I do not need friends _

_Don't need friends_

_Don't need fri-_

"-ner-san? Rockner-san?"

"Eh?" She exclaims. She looks up to see Sawada standing in front of her, looking quite worried. She can see Gokudera being held back by Yamamoto shouting something. Roxie begins to think but the black dots are distracting, and they had been worse since she had been 'held up' by Hibari. It hurt her heart to see only part of Sawada and she could only wonder why. She silently clutches her chest, which goes unnoticed.

"Ano…would you like to join us, Rockner-san?" Sawada asks rather timidly. '_Am I scary?_' Roxie worries in her head.

"Rockner-san?" He asks again. She looks up quickly, "Huh?" Then she looks down again, getting a huge headache that rocks her brains. He starts to say her name again so she interrupts.

"Just Roxie is fine." She states monotonously as she can with the headache, forgetting that it implied they were friends, which works against what she was trying to stop. She squeezes her eyes shut and starts evening out her breathing.

"Rockner-san?" Sawada's voice floats to her ears but she ignores it.

"Roxie," She instantly replies while keeping her eyes shut, massaging her temples.

He hesitantly starts his question again, "Are you okay….Roxanne-san?" Yamamoto and Gokudera say something too but she decides it was probably something stupid.

"Ciaossu!" A squeaky voice yells loudly, making Roxie cringe. She snaps her eyes open and whips her head to the source. There's nobody there, she notes. She glances down, and right where she assumes is someone is a giant black spot just floating there. Most of her vision has been swallowed up by blackness with just a few spots of light shining through by now. She feels herself deflate at the thought of missing out on something. She looks to the dot with her eyes drooping, it has to be a small person or a baby, she guesses. It's probably more of a small person as babies generally don't have such developed voices.

"Hiiiiee!" Comes the girly shriek from beside her, it was Sawada, "R-Reborn!" Rpxoe glances at him and almost bursts out laughing as she quietly thinks that he looks like a girl who had seen a giant cockroach.

"R-Roxanne-san!" He whines slightly. She shrugs, "Did I say that out loud?" He nods sweat dropping.

"Haha! Hey, kid! What're you doing here?" Yamamoto cheerfully asks, changing the subject. He bends down to the black dots level, where the 'kid' is.

"Kid?" She says out loud. She goes into her hibernation mode to think. She didn't see the small black beedy eyes looking her over curiously.

Reborn tilts his head down so his famous fedora shades his eyes. Then he suddenly shoots his head up, his eyes sparkling creepily. A huge grin spreads across his face nearly swallowing his chubby face. Sawada visibly shudders and backs up. Yamamoto just laughs while staying crouched down. Gokudera was too busy tending to Sawada to notice and starts worrying loudly.

"I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor, of course I'm here," A smirk replaces his previous smile, "I'm here to make sure he gets all the questions right…or…" He holds up a green gun and tilts it towards Sawada.

"H-hiee!" Sawada screams again but louder this time and scoots backwards fast. Reborn looks to Roxie to see her reaction but his smirk twitches when he sees her still looking off into who knows where. Growing angry, he smiles innocently as he jumps up on the desks and goes over to the loud flailing Gokudera. He then slaps Gokudera so hard, he flies into Roxie, knocking both of them to the ground.

"What the-!" Roxie squirms from underneath an unconscious Gokudera. Reborn walks up to her, and holds his gun up again, though Roxie can't see it as the dot mysteriously follows him.

"Ciaossu!" he says in a cheery voice, "I'm Reborn, Dame-Tsuna's tutor! I'm here to make sure he gets everything correct…or else..." He points his green gun at Sawada and smirks. But it turns into a deep frown when Roxie just stares at him emotionlessly.

"Or else what?" She asks confused. She stares at the black smudge, assuming he's doing something but seeing nothing. She stops squirming and lays defeated under Gokudera, "Why are you so heavy, idiot!" She kicks her leg upwards so it hits him in the side. She gives a small smile of satisfaction when he releases a grunt. She begins rubs her temples again when the headache returns.

"Hmm…" Reborn turns and jumps up on the desks again.

"Reborn! Stop beating my friends up!" Sawada cries angrily. Reborn turns to him and points the gun at him "What was that?" Reborn asks. Sawada instantly shuts up, sweating profusely.

Roxie, from her position on the floor raises her eyebrows, "Wow, Sawada-san, way to stick up for people."

Yamamoto laughs happily, "Wow, that's the first compliment I've heard from you, Roxie!" He claps Sawada on the back.

"Uhh, I think it was sarcastic."

Roxie rolls her eyes, "Of course it wasn't. I was genuinely complimenting you."

Yamamoto smiles, "See! I told you she was complimenting you." Sawada doesn't answer and just sighs. Roxie just shakes her head, "Wow, Yamamoto-san."

Reborn, who had been listening to the nonsense and getting tired of it, aims his gun at Sawada again, "**Enough.**" The threat is heard clearly through the strong voice and everyone stops, even Roxie who can't see him. She can tell that it is not a voice befitting of a baby and he's a force to be trifled with. He smiles and Leon transforms as he whips out a paton-like stick, "Let's get studying!"

* * *

After many explosions and girly shrieks (Sawada), the trio finally finishes the last question. Roxie nervously twists in her seat as she looks at the clock. It was over three hours past what time she was supposed to be home. Even after telling her mom she would be home a little late, she knew her mom would pitch a fit, especially if Roxie misses her before she leaves for work again.

* * *

They all walk home in a group, with Roxie walking behind the group and Reborn walking on the top of the wall that runs along the sidewalk. He looks to Roxie and sees her skittish behavior but says nothing until both Yamamoto and Gokudera go their own ways.

Roxie continues walking behind Sawada in silence, following him and making no move to show she was going to branch off to her own house. He glances behind at her nervously as she looks around at nature causally.

"Uhm…Rockner-san?" He asks. Roxie nods and he continues, "Do you live around here or something?"

Roxie blankly stares before shaking her head and raising her shoulders lazily, "I don't know."

Sawada nearly trips as he lets loose another girly screech, "Hiee!? How don't you know?!"

Roxie plugs her ears irritated when his screech reaches her ears, "I haven't been paying attention..." She looks away and at the sun nervously. He's surprised to see her bite her lip, something he wouldn't have guessed she would do.

They arrive at his house as he says, "Are you worried about something?"

She hesitates as he shuffles his feet. Should she tell him, she wonders. She couldn't just go home, her mom would be either leaving or gone and if she was gone then when she got him in the morning she wouldn't be in a good mood. Not that Roxie could blame her. She sighs heavily and gives an almost undetectable nod. Reborn grins.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please let me know of any suggestions, comments, concerns, etc! I'll try to post the next chapter very soon, by Monday at least, maybe sooner if I get feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! So here's chapter 5 of Losing Sight. Thanks so much to those who reviewed or began following this story or added it to their favorites! It really motivated me to write this chapter faster knowing people were actually reading this! I squealed whenever I got the e-mail alerting me about the news. **

**I finished this chapter yesterday but my internet clocked out as I went to post this, unfortunately making me wait to upload this chapter. **

**Also, this is a few days before Fuuta comes into play, but a couple after Lambo arrives. So it's the while mukuro arc about to start. Lambo and Fuuta will come in next chapter, so look forward to it!**

**Scarlet Rose White****: Thanks so much! You made me laugh and squeal when I read your review. I really appreciate you taking time to review and tell me that you like my story! It really motivated me!**

**Thanks to: ****Shugoshugomix****, ****IceFlire Blader****, ****Shadow Dice****, ****Sky****, ****Eh****, ****Scarlet Rose White****, ****CeramicPizza!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!, I only own Roxie and her mom.**

* * *

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Tsuna abruptly blurts out. Roxie looks to him startled.

"You want me to stay here, Sawada-san?" She exclaims wide eyed, her hands flailing for a reason she can't define.

Reborn grins his signature grin and gives the most innocent voice he can muster, "Of course you'll stay! Right, Roxie-chan? And you can call him Dame-Tsuna."

_'Roxie-chan?' _Roxie thinks as her face scrunches up in disgust. Sawa—Tsuna, she decides, protests about Reborn making decisions for other people. She looks to the black dot suspiciously before sighing, "No, I won't."

"Too bad." Reborn states monotonously as he shakes his head. Leon does the same, his tongue flickering. Reborn swiftly kicks her in the side of the head, knocking her out cold. As she falls to the ground, Tsuna lurches forward but unsuccessfully misses catching her.

"Hiiiiieeeee! Reborn!" Tsuna cries, looking at the limp girl lying on his porch. He crouches down to look at her, making sure she wasn't hurt, "You can't just knock people out!"

Reborn huffs before kicking Tsuna in the back, making him stumble clumsily almost falling over Roxie, "You better get her inside, Dame-Tsuna, before Maman worries."

Tsuna looks bewildered at his tutor then back at Roxie, "W-what?!" It's when Leon transforms into a gun that Tsuna quickly scrambles and scoops Roxie up. With his legs wobbling and teetering from her weight and his weakness (even with all the harsh training) Tsuna manages to get to the front door. He collapses as he reaches the inside hallway, Roxie coming down on top of him. Tsuna groans from the sudden weight on him and falls backwards lazily.

"Tsu-kun! Is that you?" Tsuna sits up and pushes Roxie off gently as his mom comes in. The brown haired woman smiles joyfully as she sees Reborn and Tsuna home. Reborn greets her first, stepping on both Tsuna and Roxie as he does so, "We're home, Maman."

"And in time for dinner too!" She calls, clasping her hands together before noticing Roxie, "Ara? Whose this?" She asks surprised. She quickly gasps before Tsuna can explain and bounces on her heels, "Tsu-kun! Is this your girlfriend?!"

"N-no 'kaa-san!" Tsuna denies at the speed of light. Nana doesn't listen though, "That's so cute! Nothing to be ashamed of! I don't see why you didn't tell your poor mother earlier. Reborn, did you know about this?" She asks with teasing laced throughout her voice. Reborn smirks as Tsuna becomes flustered.

"'Kaa-san! This is just my friend, Roxanne-san! She…" He trails off trying to figure out how to explain how Reborn knocked the innocent girl out despite being a baby.

Reborn cuts in as he stalls, "She has bad eating habits and she fainted outside."

"Oh my!" Nana gasps, shocked. Tsuna dead pans as she begins mothering Roxie. Soon, she's sleeping in the guest room as Nana finishes dinner.

* * *

A small strong foot connects with Roxie's stomach hard, knocking all the air from her, crunching down. She wakes up startled, gasping like a fish for air, "What the he-?!" She tumbles out of the bed feeling her anger rising. She jumps to her feet and looks around the room for the brave idiot who decided to use her lower rib cage as a trampoline. When she sees no one, she feels her anger seep out of her and begins to calm down, the adrenaline wearing off. And then she notices. She brings her hands up to her eyes. Her eyes widen to significant saucers, as her hands noticeably shake uncontrollably. One hand flies to her stomach as a grumble shakes her body and she feels lightheaded. The two things racing through her mind proves too much. She begins wondering what the time is, not having a watch.

She steadies her breathing as she realizes that her eyesight is fully clear of any blackness. A loud squeal is suppressed as she celebrates secretly in her head. She goes to her closet and jerks it open. She's utterly baffled as she's presented with an unfamiliar closet filled with men's shirts and dress pants. Her eyebrows furrows and she looks around the now strange room realizing for the first time that nothing in it was what she remembered; in fact it was totally different. Her bed was no longer the same and the size was considerably different, the only same thing was the closet placement.

"Where am I?" She asks herself out loud, internally starting to freak out, the white wash on the walls closing in. A wave of relieve washes over her as she hears a familiar girly shriek from the other side of the walls. She gapes before grabbing her bag from the end of the bed and dashing out the door, barely remembering to open it.

* * *

She skids to a stop in the hallway when she sees a whining Sawada, "Tsuna!" She calls out happily.

He flinches and looks to her, surprised by her change in behavior. She sighs in relief and composes herself, blushing lightly as she recalls what she just said, _'Did I really just call Sawada-san, Tsuna? That's so not okay here in Japan! My claustrophobia is worse than I thought…'_

"R-roxanne-san!" He yells, making her twitch annoyed at his high-pitched voice. He stutters as he hesitantly walks up to her.

"Am I in your house?" She asks scrunching her nose, finally making the connection. She then makes the notice that there's a baby perched on his shoulder, in a fancy black suit. She looks confused at him, not paying attention to the excuses Tsuna was making about her waking up in his home, "Who're you?" She interrupts Tsuna mid-sentence, directing the question at Reborn whose face flashes confusion for a millisecond.

Tsuna arches an eyebrow and his expression shows the confusion he feels, "What do you mean? You met Reborn yesterday."

_'That's Reborn? So he was a baby after all…' _Roxie looks to the baby slightly shocked unsure of what to feel before settling to frowning, "Whatever." She nods to the baby and Tsuna and walks down the stairs, heading towards the sweet smell of food filling her nose, not caring it wasn't her house. She doesn't make it far down the stairs however as her legs give out and she plops down on the stairs exhausted. Her head falls to the side so it leans against the stair's railing and she just barely keeps it up as her hands shake even more and her knees begin to too. Her stomach gives a loud angry rumble and she blinks praying Tsuna and Reborn didn't hear it.

Unfortunately for her, they did as Tsuna was following close behind her, "What was that?" He questions her surprised. She shoots him a glare before turning away pouting, "How should I know?"

He backs up the stairs a little as he receives the stare but then goes in closer as Reborn reassures him, "It was her stomach, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn graciously shares as if it's a giant secret. He smirks as she whips her head around to him, a small blush dusting her cheeks for the second time. She puffs out her cheeks to hide it and glares at Reborn, deciding she doesn't like him. Reborn's smirk grows and his eyes become shadowed by his orange banded fedora, "Shouldn't judge a book by its cover you know?"

She visibly twitches, obviously not liking having her mind read. Tsuna crouches down beside her once again and she slides as close as she can to the railing, "Personal space much?" She states sarcastically as he realizes his face was only a couple inches away from her own. Her eyes narrow at him and he panics crying, "Sorry!"

She sighs irritably rolling her sapphire eyes, "Sure." Roxie looks almost offended and it's doubled as Reborn jumps from Tsuna's shoulder to hers. He twists around before settling in, his small legs casually dangling, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Reborn doesn't answer and Nana comes bustling through the door, "Breakfast is ready! And it's almost time for school you two!" Roxie plugs her ears as a bursting shriek leaves Tsuna's mouth and he runs down the stairs. She looks at her outfit to see she never changed, her uniform wrinkled in some places.

"Hurry up, Roxanne-san! If we don't arrive on time, Hibari-san will bite us to death!" Tsuna cries terrified as he pops back into the hallway. Roxie glances surprised at him before shakily standing. Reborn frowns as he sees this and makes a mental note on it.

_"Hypoglycemic?" _He wonders as she pulls out a small notebook labeled with days of the year and foods listed underneath in crisp English. She makes it down the stairs and says nothing else about Reborn, the scent of food overwhelming her drooling brain.

* * *

**Just to let you wonderful readers out there know, I'll probably only update once or twice more this week (again depending on response). It's because of- dun dun duuuun~! -exams! They're coming up and my last week of school is super jam packed! So most likely I won't be able to update until after 20th. But expect tons afterward as I'll probably finish my exams early and write out chapters after them. Also with break, I'll have a lot of free time. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know any concerns, comments, suggestions, or just to say hi! I really love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heeeeey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in awhile! I couldn't place what I wanted into chapter 6, I had writers block (*Dun dun dun!*) But then I mapped out some future chapters and it's all good now! **

**So, it's exam time! I really should be studying for my exams right now. Especially since I have my two hardest exams tomorrow...buuut I felt bad for not updating on time, so I worked hard to finish this chapter and get it up here.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, or added this to their follows! Thanks to: Ceramicpizza, IceFlire Blader, Miakakyle, RikiRenaH42, Shadow Dice, Xxluff4evaxX, scarlet rose white, shugoshugomix, and nanadive!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! I only own Roxie and her mom.**

* * *

When Roxie walked into the kitchen, she was more than a little surprised to see a bright woman with short brunette hair talking ecstatically to Tsuna while a young strawberry blond woman stirs a pot of bubbling purple concoction that oozes a sickly fluid. Which causes Tsuna to yell at her after shrieking his signature ear piercing shriek. At the table she finds a small kid about the age of reborn wearing all cow print and a large afro, picking his nose and shouting about being the best or something annoying.

Roxie stands in the doorway unsure of what to do as everyone in the kitchen dining room combo doesn't acknowledge the girl and the baby. She looks on shocked as the woman cooking offers some of it to Tsuna who once again shrieks and backs away scared. The woman snarls and throws some of it his way which ends up falling short and landing on the floor, melting part of the floor, she noticed. The brunette woman smiles and clasps her hands together saying that the other woman was always so helpful with breakfast and dinner, not even bothering to notice the now sinking floor.

The first to speak to the two was the cow kid as he notices reborn.

"Gupyaaa! Reborn, fear the mighty Lambo as he-" The kid is cut off as Reborn leaps off Roxie's shoulder and takes a 10 ton hammer to his head, sending him into the wall with a giant crash. The cow print child falls to the ground unconscious, a small crater left where he hit the wall.

"Hiiiie! Reboooorn!" Tsuna whines as he stares at the lump of kid. Reborn smirks and pretends to be innocent while Tsuna scolds him. Roxie blinks, still hesitantly standing in the doorway until the brunette woman flies over to her.

"Hello, I'm Nana, Tsuna's mom! You can call me Mama though," She gives her a blindingly bright smile and shakes Roxie's hand ecstatically. Roxie nods and smiles thinking of how similar Tsuna's mom and her own are to each other. And then she begins feeling guilty. She hasn't even seen her mom the past three days and hasn't even spoken or checked up on her. She sighs heavily beginning to think of what a bad child she was.

"Time for breakfast!" Nana calls cheerfully as she whisks herself to get the food.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, pure of purple liquids, Roxie gets a pit in her stomach that makes her feel guilty. Tsuna looks to her curious and a little worried, but says nothing. He then appears to change his mind and opens his mouth, only to be interrupted.

"Ciaossu, Roxie-chan~!" Reborn calls out for the fifth time since they had begun eating.

"Ciao, Reborn-sama," Roxie mutter. The first time she answered his greeting, it had been with a snap and plenty of attitude. It had ended with a green hammer to her side and an evil smirk from yours truly. From then on, she greeted him with respect, learning her lesson the first time. Not too keen on repeating it.

"Better," He states, clearly satisfied. Roxie just thinks he's sore about her not knowing who he was this morning. Not due to him being unforgettable but the whole black dot thing. Not that he was aware about that so obviously he thought it was the former. Or so she hoped.

"Kids!" Nana calls from the kitchen, cleaning furiously since everyone had finished. She comes through the kitchen door holding a stack of bento, "Don't forget your lunch!" Roxie blinks surprised, not knowing what to do.

She bows deeply, "Thank you so much!" Nana squeals and hugs her tightly, "You're so welcome! Come over and stay again soon!"

While Roxie was being squished, Tsuna moves his eyes upward so they were in Reborn's general direction, which was his spot on Tsuna's head. He discreetly whispers, "Hey, Reborn…Where'd Lambo and Bianchi go?"

Reborn stays silent before smirking, "Bianchi left while you two were getting ready after breakfast. She left to get more candy. As a favor to me."

"Isn't that extortion?" Tsuna mumbles, resulting in his hair being painfully pulled. He whines but is quickly shut up as Roxie glares in his general direction. And then her glare softens and a smile replaces it, happiness radiating off her.

Nana squeals again and squishes her again. Roxie smiles but a rock sticks in her stomach as she thinks of her mom again. Three days. Three days she hadn't talked to her. She was probably one of the worst daughters ever, she thought to herself.

So she once again bows deeply.

"Excuse me Sawada-san and Tsuna. I have to leave," Roxie nods and dashes out the door, not waiting to hear the protests, feeling the wind brush a comforting breeze against her as she runs to her house with a smile creeping on her face, loving the feeling. She had forgotten that she loved to run…why'd she stop again? She couldn't remember…but it instantly comes back to her as she trips over something and lands harshly on her nose, 'Oh, yeah. The dots.' She recalls rubbing her nose while standing up and running full force again.

She reaches her house in record time and bursts through the door with an out of breath hopeful smile that's quickly wiped off her face as she sees no one home and a note claiming that she already left. Roxie sighs as she slumps into her own kitchen and fingers the yellow post-it. Depressed, Roxie takes her time to get to school, not bothering to run. There may have not of been an appearance of black dots, but she had no one to celebrate with. To pump herself up, Roxie thinks of after school when she can see her mom if she makes it in time. She clenches her fist with her hope wrapped around it and runs the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Before the bell rings signaling after school, she casually walks up (secretly excited) and grabs the worksheet for the English make-up class. She whisks her pencil over it and finishes it just as the bell rings. She bounces on her heel as she hands to the paper to the surprised English teacher who shouts to the heavens that Roxie had finished a paper and it was all correct.

"What?" She asks as everyone stares in disbelief. Well, she did just actually do a paper without falling asleep. She shrugs and runs for the door, not bothering to look at any one of the shocked faces.

* * *

When she reaches her house for the second time that morning, it sees that the door is ajar, meaning her mom is home. Her mom always forgets to lock the door as she's pretty much like Roxie and air-headed as you can get when it comes to simple, boring things.

"Uhh…mom?" Roxie calls into the lit house. Unexpectedly, a woman barrels into her, crying.

"Roxanne Marie Rockner! Where in heavens have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" Roxie sighs in relief as she looks to see her mom sobbing into her school uniform.

"Sorry, the classes were longer than I expected and I kept missing you…Supposedly I fainted at a friend's house soon afterwards and didn't wake up till the morning. I came back as soon as I did but you weren't here…"

Roxie's mom wipes her tears and stands to Roxie, hugging her tightly. Roxie's hands flail as she quickly mentions her condition, "Uhm…there's no black smudges today!" her mom lights up and squeezes Roxie tight. Roxie breathes in her mom's sweet scent of flowers as her mom's voice turns serious, "Roxie, I need to tell you something…" She looks down to Roxie to see her big brown eyes with ice blue around the rims staring a t her expectantly. She smiles, "I want to play a board game like we used to…" Roxie nods and runs to the closet to get monopoly.

They play into the late night like they used to, stopping only to bake cookies and chat in-between claiming properties or going to jail. When it turns really late Roxie falls asleep leaning on her mom on the couch, still clutching her profits close. Her mom brushes her lips across the top of her forehead and snuggles in closer. She smiled remembering how happy Roxie had been…And she thought of how she couldn't take that away.

* * *

And yet, when Roxie woke up the next morning, she was lying in her bed. She stretches and flips her eyes open lazily. She brightens as she swings out of bed remembering yesterday. She walks out her bedroom door, not even doing her usual routine, too happy.

Except, when she gets to the kitchen, she's left devastated. Her happiness was washed away in a single frozen second.

* * *

**Thanks to scarlet rose white!: Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :) There's a small plot twist coming up along with Fuuta (who I'm really excited to write about!) Thanks! If i don't pass them (you fail the first half of class) I don't think I'll be aloud to do anything ever again soooo, here's hoping I do pass! *crosses fingers***

**Right now, Reborn is suspicious about Roxie and he'll grow more so in the next few chapters. I think I make it so he figures it out right before Tsuna and them leave for Kokuyo to fight Mukuro. I have it planned out and I don't want to give away any spoilers!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was okay! See you the 20th after exams!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a week! Here's the seventh chapter! Please enjoy! (Sorry for the slight;y depressing start!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! only Roxie and her mom. I also don't own The Great Gatsby.**

* * *

Roxie looks at the horrible yellow post-it note just sitting innocently, clinging to the refrigerator without a care. That what was scrawled in her mom's neat cursive shattered her heart into a million pieces as her eyes scanned over it again and again, trying to see if it was a mistake. A sick joke. But as she looked back around the near empty living room, Roxie understood that it wasn't. She knew her mom…A loving, caring woman who got angry and often cried when overstressed. She knew that, she got those traits from her. That's why when her health became an issue; she tried her hardest to become the model daughter. The best one anyone could ask for, and one that would be loved to pieces by a single mom who works too hard*. She tried becoming someone different and someone her mom could be _proud_ of…But as with The Great Gatsby, it didn't work. Creating yourself to be something different will simply result in failure, she tells herself, holding back tears. In Roxie's case, her failure was in multiple cases as her personality was too dominant and didn't agree with being oppressed. In exactly thirty-two days, she was unable to change herself and keep her mom happy.

"God, I feel like such a complete failure and loser!" She mutters pathetically, eyes still glued to the note fluttering in the soft breeze coming from the ceiling fan. She begins to think to herself that it's all her fault…Everything is her fault. Her dad, her mom, her schoolwork, the injuries, the health, the doctors, the world, just everything bad is her own fault. She collapses to the ground and her eyes become soaked with tears as they scan the note.

_"I got a new job a few cities away. I'm moving there and you'll stay here in Namimori. I'll send you money and necessities every month. Love ya! Mom."_

Suddenly, a flash of anger is sent through her and she sends the table flying on its side. She breathes heavily with her fists clenched.

"It's not fair!" She shouts as loud as she can, "It's not fair!" She screams again. She felt so empty?

But at the same time, why did she feel an enormous amount of pressure lift off her shoulder as she looked around the house? Was it because she couldn't hurt anyone now that she was no longer emotionally connected to anyone? Or was it maybe because she didn't have to try so hard to pretend to be someone else, someone she could never achieve?

Either way, Roxie crumples to the floor. The guilt and sadness and the smidge of happiness that the pressure is released all tear her insides up until all that's left is her tears that roll down her cheeks in slow motions. She clutches her chest tight as it constricts and releases, and for a while Roxie feels grateful that the black she's becoming accustomed to is there. It swallows her conscious and she can feel warmth as it comforts her in sleep.

When she finally gets up, she finds herself dizzy and starved. She sighs and reluctantly opens the refrigerator. Inside is an apple and a few other things that are random, like chili powder and pickles. She picks out the apple takes a huge bite out of it and rubs her stopped up nose. She travels into the living room and stares at the empty space where all the furniture used to be. Apparently, she thought bitterly, her mom thought that she didn't need any furniture. She runs a hand through her silky hair as she takes another bite from the disappearing apple.

She looks to the window and sees the happy sun and the blue sky minding their own business. She shrugs and walks out, still in her uniform from yesterday.

She breathes in the pure clean air and walks to the park. She finds it deserted much to her confusion. Then she looks to her watch. It was ten past twelve, "Ohh, everyone's in class," She mutters to herself. She looks around and sits on a swing that looked about as lonely as her. She sighs for the tenth tmie since she first walked out her door and she's surprised when a voice floats to her ears in response.

"Is something wrong?" He asks from nowhere. Roxie jumps startled and falls forward.

"Owww," She complains as she sits up, holding her back. She looks to the person who startled her with anger but it softens as she sees an innocent kid about the age of ten. She looks curiously at him, a little suspiciously, "Shouldn't you be in school?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you?" He retorts, pointing out her wrinkled uniform. She smiles and ruffles his golden locks, "Toche, kid. I'm Roxie. Who're you?"

He smiles cutely before coming to sit next to her, lugging a giant book with him. She looks at it with raised eyebrows but he doesn't understand the gesture. He opens his book and says her name, getting this weird look in his eyes. To her surprise, everything begins to float and even the two of them float in the air.

"Roxanne Rockner, American born. Will help kids but won't admit it. Number two on the list of harmless to kids." He mumbles some more before blinking and gravity returns, knocking the unsuspecting Roxie to the ground roughly. He scribbles the ranking down quickly and then shuts his book.

"What was that?" She asks while rubbing her aching joints. He smiles again and shows her his book, "I'm the Ranking Prince Fuuta."

She gives him a look that he smiles at, "That really didn't help any you know."

He shakes his head and then looks at her watch, "Oh! I have to go see Tsuna-nii!" He gets up in a hurry but Roxie stops him from leaving. "Tsunayoshi Sawada?" She asks quietly, hoping she's wrong. But of course, Fuuta nods happily, "Yup! He's last in almost everything but 1st in not being able to say no! So he's going to protect me from the bad guys!"

Roxie smiles weakly, "Of course he is…" Fuuta shakes his head, "But don't be fooled! He's actually really strong! He's the first to prove my rankings wrong!" Roxie snorts and Fuuta smiles wider, "You know that?"

Roxie nods, "Yeah, he's really strong in some aspects…" Fuuta raises an eyebrow trying to decide whether she was being sarcastic or serious. She stretches out and tilts her head, "So how does the no gravity work?" She asks confused, suddenly remembering it. Fuuta plops back down, forgetting about Tsuna. His breathing begins to slow down and his eyes become a pool of the universe. Roxie gasps surprised as his book flips open and starts turning on its own. Then everything begins to float again.

"Aah!" She cries as she flails, "Fuuta, when I asked how it worked, I wanted you to just tell me!"

Fuuta ignores her and the pages stop turning, "Roxanne Rockner-" He's cut off as three angry looking men shout and run to them. Roxie pulls at Fuuta hurriedly, getting a feeling they were headed to them and not welcoming them to the neighborhood. Fuuta and her still float and Fuuta begins speaking again,

"Number one scared cat in Namimori who doesn't show it," He states monotonously.

Roxie's face quickly flushes and her eyes become like Rudolf's blinking nose, "Okay, okay! That's enough!" She cries as she grabs Fuuta's shoulder, pulling him close to her. He snaps out of it and looks up to her embarrassed scarlet face as the two fall. She then turns serious as the men approach faster. He looks to where her narrowed eyes are and sees the weapons that they're holding, most of them including the word steel in them. Her face flashes a pained scared expression before it turns jolly, "Hey, Fuuta…"

He looks back to her in surprise as she smiles slyly. She stands up and pushes him behind her, so he's hiding behind her legs, "Yes?" He asks curious.

"What do you think are chances are of beating them?" Her hands clench in frustration as he shakes his head. She smiles knowingly that clearly doesn't reach her eyes. The black dots float innocently in her viewpoint and she understands that she can't fight to save her life, much less someone else's. So she closes her eyes and sucks in a large gulp of breath. She reopens her eyes and releases the entrapped breath, the smile growing, "Then I guess we'll have to prove the statistics wrong like Tsuna."

Fuuta, shocked numb by her words, simply nods before being shoved further back as the men close the distance. The tallest one snickers, "What do we have here? A girly who thinks she can protect the little prince?" The other two laugh roughly and hold their stomach as if it's the funniest thing in the world. Roxie grits her teeth and glares at them, "Oooo? You think you can beat me? That's hilarious! You all are nothing but a bunch of thick headed fools," She smiles mockingly, coating herself with confidence, "I doubt you could hit a baby, much less a young girl and a small child. In fact, I doubt you could even hold your own against a dying man."

The tallest stops his laughing and his eyes point dangerously at her, "What did you say?" He asks, his voice lowering to the level that sends shivers down Roxie's spine. But she holds strong and doesn't let her hands shake.

"Man, you guys really are dense. Do I need to say it slower for you?" She gives a fake pitying glance at them while shaking her head. She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm saying you guys are weak."

The one to the left snaps and goes for Roxie, the tallest not even stopping him as he brings his fist back. "Woah!" Roxie cries out as she barely dodges the blow and stumbles backwards, "_That was close! If he wasn't so angry I wouldn't have been able to miss that!_" She thinks as the man curses.

He pulls his fist back again as Roxie regains her balance, "Hold still you little—" He's cut short as the short man yells something in another language at him. He looks furiously at the other but stops his fist and crunches his knuckles angrily.

Roxie takes this chance to get them mad again, "What? Can't see with the sun in your eyes?" She sneers, hoping her smile isn't shaking like her knees.

The shortest one steps forward as Roxie takes a large step hesitantly back. He sneers right back at her, obviously not consumed with anger for her, "Can't you see the little brat is playing us?" He snaps his knuckles with a large pop and cracks his neck to seem stronger.

"Ha! If that's what you want to think!" Roxie says with a smirk, internally freaking out that they figured out her strategy.

The man nods and purses his lips, "You know…that is what I think. And I also think that you ain't as strong as you'd like us to think." He pauses before looking her up and down, causing another ripple of shivers to run down her spine, "I think you're just another pretty face trying to protect a boy," He steps closer to her and she finds she's frozen to the spot by the man's looks, "And a pretty nice one at that…" He whispers in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. Roxie gives him the most disgusted face she can muster and she finds her shield broken. Her legs start shaking so badly that she grips the pole behind her to stop from falling and her eyes widen to immeasurable sizes. And she does the only think her brain can think of. She spits in his face.

The man snaps and wipes his face off, the hatred oozing off of him, "You little brat!" He spits back, "I'll make you pay for that!" Roxie sticks out her tongue. He draws his fist back and connects it painfully to the middle of her stomach, wiping the last of her breath clean out of her.

She slits an eye open to see a frightened Fuuta clutching his book close to him. She gasps for breath as she yells, "Run, Fuuta! Get out of here!" Fuuta looks surprised and shakes his head no feverously, "GO!" She yells with the last of her air. He hesitantly does fully assessing the situation, shuffling backwards and then taking off.

"Don't think it'll be that easy," The man whispers to her as he snaps his fingers. The other men nod and take after Fuuta. Roxie opens her eyes as she slides down to the ground, clutching her stomach, "You'll never win, you know. I'll keep getting back up and he will keep running!" She cries as she stands shakily up.

"I do like feisty women," He says with a satisfied smirk. He goes in the punch her again but she dodges by tripping herself to the side. She skims the ground as she swerves to the side. She blinks to try to get rid of the black dots that had started to clump up in the middle of her eyes. The man seems frustrated as he sends a hard kick to her side sending her further away. She again stands back up and runs towards him, throwing every ounce of strength she has into an uppercut that just barely hits him.

"Why won't you stay down?!" He screams angrily. Roxie shrugs as she backs away from another kick. She stares him down, obviously unnerving him. He wasn't used to teens standing up to him. Usually he just bashed their heads in or showed them a glimpse of his brass knuckles and they ran screaming while he laughed.

"Ahhhh!" A cry distracts Roxie from the next punch, giving him the chance he was looking for. She groans as the punch breaks a rib. She squints to see Fuuta dangling from the tallest man's hand, kicking his legs like crazy.

"He...y! Let…him go!" She gasps as she sees her new friend being hung upside down mercilessly.

"Fuuta! Roxanne-san!" A familiar voice cries out as she finally blacks out from all the blood rushing out of her body.

"Give him a good punch for me…" She says as she slumps to the ground. She was glad. Tsuna had arrived.

* * *

***Did anyone recognize the reference? Bonus points to whoever does!**

**I feel like the crying part could be the start of a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction where Pitch Black is back... I've obviously been reading too many recently (I'm so obsessed .)**

**scarlet rose white: Thanks! Yeah, Fuuta! I love him :)Thanks for the luck! (Sorry I didn't update for so long!)**

**Thanks to: scarlet rose white, shadowdice, OrangeSkye2772, Tnah, aqcatworld, kuroitsubasa24,  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, concerns, suggestions, etc. that you may have! Happy holidays!**


End file.
